Thank You
by Whitlock-Masen
Summary: When Edward Cullen wakes up late for work and hungover, he knows he's in for a terrible day. It just gets worse, with bosses yelling and rain pouring down...right up until he finds his way home. One-shot written for the Support Stacie Auction. Slash, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__In the __**Support Stacie Vampire Author Auction**__, we offered a special one-shot of at least 2,500 words if the bidding in our auction went over $200. It did, and we were thrilled! We are wordy, though, and the one-shot grew to right at 6,000 words. To __**amymorgan**__ and everyone else who bid on us - thank you!! We hope you like this!_

_We don't own the character names, but we do own the things they do. And oh, those things they do..._

----------  
**EPOV**

I groaned softly as I stretched my aching muscles. It was Monday, I was hungover, and I really did not want to get up to go to work.

_What time is it, anyway?_

I knew that it had to be after five-thirty in the morning, because Jasper was already up and most likely elbow-deep in his latest project. I hadn't heard the alarm go off, though, so when I saw that it was already a quarter 'til seven, I bolted upright, instantly regretting the sudden movement as my head started to both throb and spin at the same time.

_Fuuuuck..._

I really ought to know better than to drink that much on a work night. Holding my head in my hands, I took a few deep breaths to try and quell the nausea. After a moment or two, I finally felt like I could move without either meeting the floor or losing what little food was left in me from last night.

As quickly as I was physically capable of doing, I got up, showered, shaved, and dressed. Feeling marginally more human, I made my way into the kitchen and found a cup of tea waiting for me as well as some toast, a soft boiled egg, and strawberry jam.

_Jasper._ I sighed softly as I realized my egg and the tea were now cold since I'd overslept. Tossing the egg in the garbage - _nothing worse than a cold soft boiled egg_ - I took the tea as well as the toast and jam to the table and sat down. For years Jasper had gotten up before the roosters crowed - so to speak - and he used to try to get me to start my day with him. I just wasn't a morning person, though, and more than once his attempts had landed us in an argument. Eventually he accepted that I simply needed an extra hour, so he had taken to letting me sleep longer and making sure that there was breakfast waiting for me. What he made always varied - the cup of tea, however, did not.

I grimaced as I took a swig from the cold tea, but I couldn't be bothered to get up and grab something else. A glance at the clock told me I had to hurry if I was going to make my bus today. It might sound ridiculous for me to ride the bus when we owned a car - several, in fact, thanks to Jasper's work as a mechanic - but since I worked downtown, I opted for public transportation. Parking was a bitch, not to mention crazy expensive, and I had better things to spend my money on.

As I wolfed down my toast and tea, I caught a glimpse of one of my favorite pictures of Jasper. It hung on the wall opposite the table, and in it, he was standing next to the white '64 T-bird he had rebuilt himself - his first project since his accident. To this day, it was his pride and joy.

I remembered the day the picture was taken so well. He had spent so much time to get the car working again - not because he wasn't good at what he was doing, but because he was still in rehab for the injuries he had sustained during his time in the military. He had been so frustrated and worried that he would no longer be able to do what he loved - that his one outlet and favorite hobby would be taken away as well as his career. The day that picture had been taken, he had put the finishing touches on the car, finally declaring it complete and roadworthy. I had been so proud of him that I had insisted on taking the picture. At first he had been reluctant since he didn't like the reminder of his body's failings - he had to use crutches to really get around, and he was still wearing braces, though they were hidden by his pants - but I managed to convince him after agreeing that he wouldn't have to have them in the picture with him.

To anyone who didn't know about it, it simply looked like a man proudly showing off a new car. To me, it was infinitely more. Jasper was smiling - beaming, even - but his eyes were tightened and the knuckles on his right hand were white as he grasped the door of the T-bird in order to remain upright. There were several tiny cues his body conveyed that were tell-tale signs of the strain he was under, both physically and mentally. That picture showed how much Jasper - how much _we_ - had overcome. And the smile on his face reminded me every day that the love we shared, no matter what life might throw at us, was worth everything.

I glanced at my watch and muttered under my breath. "Oh crap!" I hurried to put my dishes in the sink - I didn't have time to wash them as I usually did - and ran out the door, grabbing my things on my way.

I hauled ass to the bus stop, praying that I would be on time as I kept a wary eye on the dark gray sky looming above. They had promised rain today, and I dreaded being caught in it. I felt a pain in my side as I continued running as fast as I possibly could, and when I was within sight of my stop I let out a vehement "Fuck!" as I watched my bus close its doors and pull away. The next one would be there in fifteen minutes, but that would still make me almost half an hour late to work. I slumped into the metal seat, trying to regain my breath and my composure as I waited not-so-patiently for my ride. My head was pounding again from the exertion.

When I finally made it to my office, I was greeted by an anxious Lauren who warned me that Mike was on the warpath and wanted to see me as soon as I walked in the door. She handed me my coffee and mail as she had done every day for the last four years and bade me good luck. Lauren was my assistant, and she and I got along pretty well - she did her job and did it well, and that was all I asked for.

I stopped by my office to drop off my stuff, took a sip of my coffee, and chanced a look outside. In the three minutes I had been inside, it had started to pour down rain to the point where I could hardly see a thing. 

_Great. At least I don't have to go anywhere today. Hopefully it'll stop before it's time to go home again._

Taking one more swig of coffee, I squared my shoulders, grabbed pen and a pad of paper, and headed over to Mike's office. When I got closer to the dreaded glass-enclosed room, I could see Mike - and hear him. He was yelling into the phone, and I cringed internally as I realized Lauren wasn't too far off-base. He was in a very foul mood, and I didn't relish the idea of any of it being directed at yours truly.

Unfortunately for me, it was.

As soon as I stepped through the door, Mike got off the phone after a few well-chosen parting words to whoever had the displeasure of talking to him. He was standing behind his desk and leaned forward, resting his fisted hands on the surface as he glared at me and barked for me to close the door behind me. I winced as I did what he said, though I was careful not to show him. Mike was a pompous ass at the best of times and thought he was the shit and everyone should bow to him. Why? For no other reason than that he was the boss's son, I suppose, because he sure as hell knew nothing about running a business - or in this case, a department.

_What a douche._

The forty minutes that followed were spent biting my tongue and being verbally ripped to pieces by Mike. He and I both knew that, between us, I was the one that knew what they were doing and that it was thanks to me and the people I worked with that the place stayed afloat. But being that he _was_ the boss's son, I knew I couldn't afford to lose my shit with him, no matter how much I wanted to.

And boy, did I want to.

He kept threatening that if I was late _one more time_ - making it sound like this was an every day occurrence, which it wasn't - then I could pack my things and forget about having a job at Newton Corp.

_Fucking asshole..._

When I was finally able to return to my desk, Lauren walked up to me with an apologetic look on her face and a huge stack of files in her arms. Apparently _someone_, at some point - she didn't name names, but we both knew who it was - had made several errors, and it had been deemed part of my job to fix them. 

_Great._

It was nearing lunch time, and I was still not even halfway through the huge pile that had been dumped in my lap. I was beyond irritated. The weather was very nicely matching my mood - dark, gray, and threatening thunder.

I had asked Lauren to order me a roast beef on rye sandwich for lunch. She came in with an almost fearful look in her eyes as she held out the sandwich - only, it wasn't roast beef on rye. I groaned as I took it from her.

"Don't tell me...they were out, and all the good stuff was already taken?"

She shot me an apologetic look as she nodded. The lady that sold sandwiches at our office usually took orders ahead of time but had a small selection for those who - like me, today - ended up having a last minute lunch order. Just my luck, I was stuck with a tuna sandwich.

_I fucking _hate_ tuna._

I sighed and gave Lauren a half-smile. It wasn't her fault, after all. "Thank you, Lauren. Go grab lunch. There's plenty left for us to do this afternoon."

She smiled as she left, admonishing me to actually take a break and not work through my lunch hour. Right, as if that was even an option.

I sighed wistfully, eyeing the tuna sandwich with disgust. I would eat it, simply because I was starving and I didn't have time to grab anything else, but I really wished this day would just end.

I had just finished my lunch - and plowed through another file - when my phone rang. Since Lauren was out, I answered it myself.

"Newton Corp., Masen speaking."

_"Hey, darlin'. How are you doing?"_

I sat back in my chair, my fingers running through my hair as I let out a slow breath, releasing some of the stress that had been building all day. I felt the first real smile since I left the house spread across my face as I heard that familiar drawl in my ear.

I sighed out, "Jasper...God, it's good to hear your voice, baby."

His soft chuckle caused my smile to widen as he said, _"Having a rough day, huh?"_

"You have _no_ idea..."

We talked for a few minutes, and as we did, I could feel the tension leave me - not completely, but it was much more manageable. I caught myself playing with the titanium ring on my left hand, smiling softly while my husband told me about the new car he was thinking about getting. Though the garage was his thing, we always discussed new purchases prior to making them. He - and Jacob now - did the labor, but Jasper had asked that I do the books as he wanted to feel that we shared the business and were equal partners in that as well as in our marriage.

Lunch was over all too soon for my liking, meaning I had to get back to clean up the mess Mike had made of things. I felt a little better, though, after talking to Jasper. Unfortunately, the respite he had given me during our talk didn't last for long, as the rest of my afternoon just seemed to keep getting worse the more I had to delve into those files.

I had never been happier for the clock to read five PM. The only problem was...it was _still_ raining buckets outside, and in my hurry to get out the door, I had forgotten to grab an umbrella.

_Fucking hell...  
_  
There was no point in trying to wait out the weather, so after taking a deep breath to steel myself, I hurried to catch the bus home. Of course, there were enough people waiting at the stop that there was no cover to be found, and to make matters just a little worse, the bus ran late. When I got on, the driver actually apologized to us, saying he had been stuck behind an accident.

_What the hell is with today? If I didn't know better, I'd say it was Friday the thirteenth or something..._

All I wanted to do was to sit down and just not think about anything, but it seemed neither was an option. There was one seat left, and I noticed a very pregnant lady standing by the driver. I motioned for her to come and take the seat, which she gratefully did. I ended up having to stand the entire way.

The rain hadn't let up - if anything, it was raining harder - and by the time I _finally_ made it to my front steps, I felt utterly drenched. I pushed my sodden hair out of my eyes as I opened the door, happy to just be home.

Standing by the door was my Jasper, freshly showered and wearing sleeping pants - he looked like serenity itself as he smiled at me. He stepped up to me, holding a towel in his hands. He kissed me tenderly as he began to towel-dry my hair, soaking up some of the water that was logged in it. I closed my eyes, sighing softly into his mouth.

When he had dried my hair as best as he was able, he put his palm on my cheek and kissed me once more on the lips.

"Welcome home, darlin'."

And just like that, with a few tender touches, a smile, and a kiss, my day was forgotten. I was home - with the love of my life, my best friend, my lover, and my husband. Nothing else mattered.

His hands drifted down to the top button of my shirt, and I grinned as I gave a playful growl. He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes darting to mine as he gave me a fond smile. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you get sick, baby."

I was touched at the gesture and let my hands slip down his shoulders to his elbows. I rubbed his biceps gently as he worked, enjoying the kisses he placed on my neck and cheeks. He was always so good to me, so caring and attentive, and on days like these, I often wondered just how I'd gotten so lucky to have found him when typically the universe seemed to be against me.

He tugged at the bottom of my shirt to pull it free from my pants so he could undo the last buttons, and then he pushed it off my shoulders. When he started to take off my undershirt as well, I laughed. "Planning to leave me standing nude in the entryway?"

He glanced up at me with a wicked grin but then shook his head. "Nah, I brought you some dry clothes. I just wanted to put these in the laundry so we don't mess up the floors."

I reached out, caressing his cheek before he pulled my t-shirt over my head. He disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to take my shirts to the laundry room, and I took the opportunity to kick my shoes off, pulling my sodden socks off as well and tucking them inside. Just as I straightened, Jasper came back into the room.

I still noticed the slight limp he bore. He worked hard to mask it around other people, but he was wholly himself with me, unashamed. The pride I felt - both for how strong he was and the fact that he was mine - grew as I watched him move. He had come so far, worked so hard, and I wondered sometimes if he ever really understood just how much I admired him.

As if in answer to my question, he smiled softly and raised the towel in his hand again, drying off my chest and back. He leaned down, pressing a kiss between the top of my shoulder and my collarbone. His lips lingered while his hands drifted down my back to my hips as I gave a quiet moan. I felt him smile again, his lips not leaving my skin as he kissed me, moving a little closer to my neck.

What had started out innocently enough - my husband greeting me after a long, horrible day - was beginning to turn into something else entirely as I felt desire stirring for the beautiful man I loved. He raised his head finally, determining that I was dry enough from the waist up, and his lips curved into a devilish smile when he saw the look on my face. "Clothes are in here," he said, hooking a finger through my belt loop and leading me into the dining room.

My pants weren't quite as wet as the rest of me, except around the cuffs, and now that I was semi-dry with my fucking terrible day being erased by Jasper, my mind began to focus on other things.

Like how I could see the way his muscles flexed when he moved.

And how I could still smell that faint hint of grease that never seemed to leave him.

And the way his fingers were trailing up the outside of my thighs on their way to my belt buckle.

His mind was, as always, in tune with mine. As he began slipping the leather through the simple buckle, he tilted his head, our lips meeting in a soft kiss. My hands went to his hips, and I ran my fingers lightly along the waist of his pants, idly toying with the tie in the front. He sighed softly, his lips parting mine as our tongues brushed. I moaned at the taste of my personal paradise, and he pulled my belt from the loops, his fingers making short work of the button and zipper of my pants.

He let the fabric pool around my feet, looking into my eyes questioningly. I smiled, capturing his lips with my own again as I untied his pants and pushed them over his hips. He was the one to moan this time as he wrapped his arms low around my waist, his hands cupping my ass as he pressed our bodies close together. My kisses became more frenzied as his stubble abraded my lips.

He grunted when I nibbled at his bottom lip, and he bent me backwards - almost as if he dipped me as we danced - as he yanked my boxers off, kissing me hard. When we straightened again, his palm slid up my thigh, making me hiss when the warmth covered my erection. "Mmm...want you, baby..." he murmured, stroking me slowly as he kissed me.

"Want you, too," I breathed, breaking away just long enough to answer before I kissed him hard. He tasted so goddamn good, like mint gum and chocolate - _He's been in the Snickers again -_ and Jasper. My lips ran over his jaw, down his neck, and I teased his nipple with my teeth as I pulled his boxers down and let them fall to the floor. He groaned, his hands tangling in my hair when I sank to my knees.

I reached out to my left, pulling one of the padded dining room chairs out from under the table. I turned it around and then put my hands on Jasper's hips, guiding him to sit down. He grinned, slouching in the chair as his knees spread naturally and he ran his fingers through his hair. I smiled up at him, loving that confident look on his face. It had taken so long to put it there again, and the sight of it never failed to make my body respond.

I started where I always did, lovingly kissing the scars that ran up his calves. His fingertips kneaded my scalp as he sighed softly, and I felt him relax into the chair. My lips followed the raised flesh past his knees, and when I reached his thighs, I blazed a trail with my tongue, smiling when he squirmed.

As I moved closer to the top of his thigh, I raised my eyes, needing to see his face. His lips, as always, were parted, the tip of his tongue peeking out. His eyes were half-closed, a small smirk on his face as the tension in his hips gave away his anticipation.

I smiled, loving that I knew him so well. I knew that if I licked at the base of his shaft - _Like this _- he'd take a sharp breath and shift his hips - _Like that_. I bit back a chuckle, swirling my tongue around his ridge so his hands would move from his sides to my head.

As his fingers tightened in my hair, I moaned - the way I always did - and thoroughly enjoyed knowing exactly how to please my husband. I curled my tongue around his shaft, humming quietly as he whispered, "Oh, fuck!" and his hand pressed down on the top of my head, encouraging me to take him further. He brushed against the back of my throat just as I swallowed, and his breathing became more shallow, faster, the staccato rhythm guiding me.

I tasted that salty, slightly bitter flavor when I licked along the slit at his tip, and I knew he was close. He was stiff, ready for me, and I traced the thick vein along his length from top to bottom. When I made my way back up again, I let him slip from my lips, replacing my mouth with my hand as I stroked him gently.

His fingers curled under my chin, bringing my lips to his as he ducked his head. "You're amazing," he said simply.

"I need you," I answered, letting my hand trail up his chest as I stood. I took a step to the right and reached out, opening a drawer in the sideboard. Grinning, I shifted a few take out menus and the spare car keys, pulling out a small, innocent-looking box. Opening it, I let a trial-size tube of lube fall into my palm and then glanced inside, frowning. "Damn, we need some more."

I tossed the box on top of the sideboard, and when I turned back to Jasper, he was grinning at me mischievously. "Guess we'll just have to do a little shopping..."

I groaned, remembering the last time we'd visited our favorite adult store. His smile broadened when I whispered, "Soon," and handed him the tube.

He flipped it open, pouring some into his palm, and I gasped at the sight of his stiff cock glistening when he took himself in hand. "You want this?" he murmured playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I do." I took the few steps needed to reach him. I straddled his lap, my legs on either side of his thighs, but when I moved to lower myself onto him, his hand on my ass stopped me. I grabbed the back of his chair with both hands as my dick was enveloped in the warmth of his mouth, his tongue wet and teasing.

My grip on the wood tightened when his slick fingers brushed against my entrance before one slipped inside. His mouth was hard at work, licking and sucking as he made those quiet little noises that drove me mad. My head fell back, my eyes tightly shut as I focused on what I was feeling - both the primal, visceral pleasures of the flesh that Jasper was a master at bringing me and the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me whenever we made love.

Before I knew it, my hips were rocking, thrusting into his mouth insistently, and he pulled away with a chuckle, stroking me as he turned his face up to mine. Our eyes were locked - his flawless blue to my green - as one of his hands slid to my hip. The other was in his lap, and he began to direct me, helping me move gradually downward. I felt his tip pressing against me and paused, leaning forward to kiss him with all the fire I felt raging in my soul.

My lips left his as I began to move again, feeling him stretch and fill me. Our faces were close together, our breath mingling as we panted and grunted. Once I was sitting fully on his lap, both his hands went to my hips, and we kept utterly still - reveling in the union of our bodies as our lips met and our tongues danced.

"Mmm..." he approved. I opened my eyes to find him biting his bottom lip, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. Wrapping one of my arms around his shoulders, I leaned down to kiss him once more. My other hand reached up, grasping the wood above his shoulder, and I began to rock my hips, writhing in his lap as he held me close.

Our movements were slow at first, measured and deliberate. His lips roamed my chest, his hot breath cooling rapidly against my still-moist skin. His palms splayed against my back were heavenly, and his arms held onto me tightly as he moved with me.

His legs were sprawled in front of him, and when my exuberance carried me a bit too far so that I almost slipped down between his thighs, his hands were immediately on my ass. He pulled me close again as he chuckled breathlessly. I silenced him by kissing him deeply, and he moaned as his hands slid up my sides, his thumbs caressing my ribs as I leaned into him. He pressed back further into the chair, sliding a bit toward the end so that he was partially reclined.

I smiled down at him, and then he thrust his hips upward.

"Fuck!" I mumbled, my head falling back as my eyes closed. He was hitting so deep, and he was so goddamn hard, and it was all I could do to keep moving.

I could feel the burn in my thighs, the familiar ache of repeatedly squatting up and down. It intensified every feeling in the lower half of my body, and soon my thighs were quivering with exertion and excitement. Jasper's hand moved upward, where he pinched my nipple between his thumb and the side of his palm as his fingers kneaded my chest like a content cat basking in the sunlight.

I could've sworn he purred, too, but it morphed into a growl when I landed on him harder. And harder. And harder still.

"Oh fuck, Edward...god yes..." He groaned, lowering his face so that his forehead was resting on my shoulder. My movement jostled him, but he didn't care. I knew he was looking at us, watching the way my cock moved between us while our bodies were joined. As if in confirmation, he whispered, "Holy fuck..." and took me in hand, his slick palm gliding over my skin.

His other hand worked its way up my back, crossing to the opposite shoulder blade as he helped brace me. When he began stroking me, his masterful fingers playing over my sensitive head and aching shaft, I stuttered, losing my rhythm.

It didn't matter.

I clung to the wooden chair over his head as if it were the only thing keeping me upright - and it was. My knees were bent while I hovered over Jasper, who grunted and cursed as he thrust into me over and over. Sweat was beading all over my body, and I felt warm for the first time all day, the chill from the rain seeping from my bones as the heat of his passion bathed me.

His mechanic's hands were knowledgeable and capable, working me over just as easily as they did those cars he loved. I was panting, my head hanging down with my chin on my chest. My eyes were tightly shut, my jaw clenched as I tried to hold off my release, wanting to finish with him.

He cheated.

As his hand moved, he began teasing the rim of my head with the edge of his callused thumb. His lips kissed along my neck and chest, ducking down to take my pebbled nipple, which he bit before releasing it and moving on. He was driving me to the brink of madness.

And he knew it.

"Don't fight it, baby." His voice was gruff, showing the effort of his restraint. "Let me give you this..."

I could never resist it when he wanted to give me something – no matter what it was – and this time was no different. At the pleading tone in his voice, I let everything go, giving myself completely to all the sensations flooding through me. I could smell that intoxicating scent made up of his soap and his sweat tinged with grease. His hands were rough in texture but gentle in movement, and it took only a few more passes before I was gasping his name, my body tensing as he brought me pleasure as only he could.

He had grown still as he squeezed and stroked, and as I came down from my high, I saw him smiling up at me. His expression was tender, but I saw the fire smoldering in his eyes. Meeting my gaze, he said, "You're so goddamn beautiful when you come."

He wore that look of awe that I'd seen so often on his face – the one I never understood but loved just the same. Taking a steadying breath, I leaned down, kissing him fiercely as I began to rock my hips again.

"Mmm…" He broke away from our kiss, his lips making their way to my ear, where he whispered, "Stand up, baby…"

I pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him. He gave me a devilish grin and cocked an eyebrow in return. A small moan escaped me at the look on his face, and I straightened, backing away so that Jasper could stand as well. He took my hand, yanking me close, so that our bodies were flush as he kissed me eagerly.

Abruptly, he spun me around, his cock pressed against my ass as his hands flattened on my abdomen. He kissed the back of my neck as he walked us forward, and when my knees bumped into the chair, I glanced over my shoulder with a knowing smile.

I climbed onto the chair, my knees on the edge as my fingers gripped the top of the back. Jasper spread my feet as he stepped between them, and he wasted no time plunging himself back into me. I gasped at the sensation, the change in angle stretching me further so that I felt a tingling in my toes. He grunted when he was buried completely within me, his arms wrapping around my thighs as I felt him bending over my back.

I loved it when he took me like this. He was so primal, so free, and he never held back.

Soon, the sound of skin meeting skin rose over our panting curses. Jasper straightened a little, his fingertips digging into my thighs as he sped up, and I could hear fragments of words from behind me, but I couldn't make any of it out.

He was rocking us, his arms pulling me back against him hard before he pushed me away again. I did my best to hold on, trying to keep my knees from sliding off the padded chair while I clung desperately to the back. I could feel my body vibrating, wanting to chase after a release it just wasn't capable of yet, and I tightened reflexively around Jasper in response.

"Oh, shit," came his soft curse as his fingernails suddenly bit into me. Twice more he thrust into me, and then he was motionless, his breathing labored and shaky.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment before his forehead was pressed between my shoulder blades. I pried my hands from the chair and felt him do the same with my thighs. He laughed softly, a sound of comfort and amazement, and I joined him. His lips roamed over my shoulders and my upper back, warming me along with the words of love he whispered.

My joints felt loose, my limbs weak, and I had to work to stand up straight after he pulled away. Jasper was grinning at me, that lift of his lips that always made him look half-asleep. I laughed, shaking my head as I pulled him close and kissed his lips gently. "You're unbelievable…" I whispered. "I had the worst fucking day ever. But god damn, if they all ended like that…"

His grin became one of pride as he murmured, "No need to thank me, darlin'…I believe I got just as much out of it as you did."

We stood there for a moment just smiling at each other before Jasper leaned down, picking up the towel again. He wiped his hands and then reached for me, cleaning up the mess I'd made of my abdomen and thighs. When he was sure I was as dry as I could be, he turned to the chair and clucked his tongue. "Oh, damn…we did it again."

He found a clean section of the towel and swiped at the small stain we'd left behind. I shrugged and took his arm, pulling him close so I could kiss him again. "Don't worry about it…I'll get it out later."

He hummed as he closed his eyes, kissing me languidly. When we parted, he licked his lips and then opened his eyes before speaking. "I don't know about you, but I worked up an appetite. Want some dinner?"

"Dinner would be perfect." I picked up our clothes from the floor, sorting through them and handing Jasper his. We dressed quickly, and I realized that I really was starving by the time I'd pulled my clean t-shirt over my head. "What'd you make?" I asked hopefully.

"Nothing special…" The teasing glint in his eyes told me otherwise. "Just a pot roast." He shrugged.

"No way!" I turned and went straight into the kitchen, my nose now picking out the subtle fragrance of the spices and vegetables as I went to the crock pot to peek inside.

I heard Jasper's laugh just as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. He kissed my ear as he whispered, "I know it's your favorite, baby. I just wanted to make sure your day ended a hell of a lot better than it started."

Touched by his words and the care he'd taken, I put my hand over his on my abdomen and turned my face toward his with a tender smile. "Thank you," I murmured as I kissed my wonderful husband.

----------

_**A/N:**__ We hope you enjoyed this bit of time with the Thank You boys :) We have their back story worked out, and we hope that eventually we can write more of them. If you'd like a little taste of their history, check out the drabbles that are on __**SorceressCirce's**__ profile called __**"Thankful"**__. They were written for __**Whitlock's Girl's**__ birthday, and they feature these two men in five prompts given by __**naelany**__._

_A few other things we'd like to mention...don't forget about the __**TwiSlash Unveiled**__ slash contest going on right now. Submissions are open until __**February 28th**__ at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1945699/TwiSlash_Unveiled _

_Voting is currently underway in the __**FML Contest**__. Seventy entries were received, so open voting is going through two preliminary rounds. The first thirty-five fics are up for voting right now - check them out at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2187120/FML_Contest and don't forget to vote for your favorites!_

_Finally, we are in the process of moving our stories to both __**twilighted**__ and the __**Whitlock-Masen blog**__. We have decided that we will alter the stories here to conform to the ToS, so if you like our boys and want to read them the way they were meant to be read, visit our profile for the links to the boys uncensored._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ These drabbles were written awhile back for __**Whitlock's Girl's**__ birthday. They were previously published on __**SorceressCirce's**__ site, but we've moved them here now for anyone who likes the TY boys to enjoy :)_

* * *

**Tattoo**

Angry red flesh, raised and stinging, outlines the message etched along my inner wrist, following the blue veins, my life's blood carrying the meaning straight to my heart.

"_A capite ad calcem_," he muses as he leans closer to look, his wheat-colored curls tickling my cheek.

His curious blue eyes flicker to mine, and my gaze holds his. I cannot help myself. Our lips meet, the sweetness of my Jasper on my tongue. He is life and candy and heaven and sweat, all rolled into one.

He pulls away. "What's it mean?"

He is waiting for my answer. "Edward?"

"You."

**Free**

He is working, and I am watching, a lump in my throat and my vision blurry as he moves with abandon. Gone are the braces, the wheelchair, the care required for every little task he had to learn to perform again.

His sweat beads a little more quickly than before and he favors his left leg, but the passion and pride in his cerulean eyes are breathtaking.

Grease on his fingertips, a thoughtful furrow on his brow, he passes by me muttering.

And pauses.

A leaning together and a soft kiss, and I know.

He is free…and has chosen me.

**Parents**

Sunday dinner, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. A nervous fluttering in my belly at the words I need to say. _Want_ to say.

I clear my throat and watch the smile flirt at the edge of Jasper's lips though he keeps his head down, focused on his food.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock?"

Jasper's mother clucks her tongue that I didn't call her by her first name, but this is too important. His blue eyes look at me from his father's face.

My cheeks heat with embarrassment and pride. "I've asked Jasper to marry me. Will you give us your blessing?"

**Fire**

His lips blaze across my skin, tracing the brown ink, the simple words that mean the world. That mean my love. That mean _him_.

His tongue teases the crease of my elbow before he bites, the slow, sensual pressure of his teeth making my back arch and my toes curl and my hips writhe against the sheets beneath his.

He thrusts again. Loving, worshipping, claiming me now as his husband.

My arms lower, leaving their place over my head to light on his shoulders, sliding down his sweat-slickened back to pull at his hips, urging him, begging him for release.

**Toy Store**

The flimsy curtain with its garish paisley print is all that separates us from the other customers in the store, but I don't care.

An hour and a half of shopping with Jasper, picking out lube and watching him play with sex toys, and I've had all I can stand.

He chuckles lowly as I press him against the wall, my arousal obvious and needy as I silence him with a searing kiss. My fingers pull open the button of his jeans, and his chuckle becomes a breathless moan.

He pants as I drop to my knees, licking my lips.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ "A capite ad calcem" means "from head to heel." In other words, top to bottom, totally...or at least, that's how Edward is taking it ;) It is his message to Jasper that he loves him completely, despite the braces and scars and all the little things Jasper doesn't like about himself._


	3. Jasper Tells His Side for Betham FGB

_**A/N:**__ Our dear friend __**Betham**__ made a donation during the __**Fandom Gives Back**__ auction to see some drabbles from us. She left the story and prompts pretty much entirely up to us. For this particular series, we decided to fill in some blanks in the background of our __**Thank You**__ boys. We hope you like them! These start when the boys first meet and jump through time, showing glimpses here and there._

_Thank you so much to __**EchoesOfTwilight**__, __**kimberlycullen10**__, and __**theladyingrey42**__ for being the best betas (and friends) two girls could ask for._

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

**Question**

I watch him drive away in the car I just sold him and mutter, "Fucking coward," under my breath.

I pull my thumbs from my back pockets and run my fingers through my hair, picturing him – all green eyes and red hair. Not remotely my type – so what had me tongue-tied and gaping?

He seemed just as affected, but that changed when I mentioned leaving for basic training.

So I chickened out and let him leave.

But it's not like me to give up.

I grin and go inside, determined to call and ask the question that could change everything.

**Play**

When I hear his voice, all my plans fly out the window. I stammer, asking if the car drove okay.

"_Yeah, it's great. Thanks, man…"_

I close my eyes, cursing myself, but I have to keep going.

"Hey, listen. I ahh…" My voice breaks, and I clear my throat, rolling my eyes. "This may be way out of line, but don't get pissed, okay?"

Some noncommittal bullshit noise.

I sigh. I'm in too deep now to stop. "Will you go out with me?"

"_Really?"_

"Yes, really."

A long, silent pause.

"_Yeah, that sounds great."_

"Really?"

"_Yes, really."_

We laugh together.

**Trust**

These last few months have been hell. I thought I could handle it, but having Edward so far from me, being unable to tell anyone about the man I love…

It was pure torture.

I wondered constantly if he was thinking of me, if he still loved me.

And then, in one split second, my life was ripped to shreds.

I look at my crushed legs and listen to the doctors… see the tears streaking my mother's face.

How is it fair to saddle him with _this_?

But all I want is to have him here with me.

I ache.

**Step**

So much time has passed since Edward sobbed against my chest, whispering those precious words.

"_I can't take being away from you. Move in with me. Please."_

He'd pleaded, and I'd argued. We were nineteen. I had therapy; he had classes. Our lives were such opposites that it sometimes hurt even to look at him.

But he'd won that argument, and I thank God every day that he did.

Especially on days like today, when my progress is as obvious as his pride.

I feel sweat break out along my spine, but I take those first steps to him.

Unaided.

**Grease**

I feel his eyes on me, even though I'm focused on the latest car. The paint is trashed and the engine's shit, but I see the beauty she'll be when I'm finished.

I go to grab my wrench from the other side of the garage and stop to give him a kiss. The look on his face catches me by surprise; I frown. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." A smile flits across his lips. "Everything's right…"

He wets his lips and kneels, taking my hands. "Will you marry me, Jasper?"

Again, he leaves me gaping, but there's only one answer. "Yes."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ We're still working our way through __**Fandom Gives Back**__, fulfilling all our obligations there. Thank you SO much to everyone who donated either individually or as part of __**Team Whitlock-Masen**__. The Civil War fic won by Team WM is nearing completion, and it will likely be posting in chapters because, well, we were wordy - you're shocked, we know. Please check out our profile to see the other FGB fics that have been completed, and keep your eye out for the others coming up._

_We had both sworn that we were not going to do any other benefits until we had completely caught up with the ones we still owe...and then, of course, a cause came along that we just couldn't ignore. We will be taking part in __**Fandom For Preemies**__, a cause that is near and dear to both of us for various reasons. This drive is similar to the Haiti and Tennessee ones in that you make a donation and receive a compilation of stories from all sorts of authors. Please visit http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ and take part!_


End file.
